Sanctuary
by countingsheep
Summary: Lilly and Oliver's huge fight leads them to the beach one rainy day. Will they be able to heal each other's broken hearts? An accident might bring them closer than ever before... Part of Loliver Summer Post-a-Thon.


**A/N: Just a little one shot. Enjoy.**

I didn't hear anything as I left the house. Not my screaming mom, not my whiny sister, not my barking dog, not anything.

It's not like I was deaf; I could still hear everything, but I wasn't really listening, you know?

The only thing that entered my thoughts was memories of only a few days before. The jealousy, the fight, the yelling, the stomping away, the… _losing Oliver._

How could I be so stupid? I should have known that he would never have done that to me.

I glanced down the street before crossing it slowly. The rain splashed down in big puddles, making my surroundings appear foggy from a distance. I sighed, pulling my hood over my head, and swung the fence that leads to the beach.

The whole beach was deserted. I guess the rain scared everybody off. I stuck my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and looked down at the passing sand under my feet.

When I glanced back up, there was a lonely, shadowed figure sitting in front of the ocean. All I could see was the back of the person. Being careful, I stepped around them and went over to the left side. I made sure I had enough distance, then plopped down. I pushed my knees against my chest and stared blankly out over the water.

I looked over at the figure out of the corner of my eye. Something looked familiar… that nose, those eyes, that hair… But then again, it was Malibu and plenty of people looked alike.

I looked away at the retreating sun, but that only brought back more memories of… _him._

I sighed loudly and rested my head on my knees, staring out onto the horizon. When I whipped my head back around, I caught a glimpse of the person's face. I suddenly realized who it was.

I should've figured he'd be here.

I got up slowly and walked over to where he was sitting. I sat down beside him hesitantly and softly said, "Hey." It seemed like my voice shattered the silence. It was unusual to me. I wasn't used to it. So when the silence was returned as he turned his back to me, I just relished in it. Everything now seemed so awkward between us.

"Listen Oliver. I know that you were just trying to help me, and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for being so snappy. I truly didn't know what I was doing. But you are a wonderful friend, and I would like to have you back."

His narrowed eyes opened for a moment, then they returned back to the same old hardened glare. I can't believe I did this to him. He used to be so happy-go-lucky and jolly. Now he's just a crinkled up mess. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Oliver, please listen to me. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you like this! It was a total accident. I forgot how sensitive you were." I rested my hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

I felt a tinge of cold hatred where my fingers had been.

He didn't even acknowledge my existence. It felt like I had been talking to a brick wall this entire time. I was beginning to think Oliver had become an impenetrable wall, refusing to think of his feelings and how he was treating others.

"Oliver… please."

Suddenly, everything around me went foggy. Oliver blurred into the sand, and then that blurred into the massive blue ocean. I blinked but it would not go away.

All I could hear was a crash of my thoughts and all of a sudden, I was going down… down… down…

Emotionally.

I felt all my senses shut down. I was numb. Nothing could harm me now, not even Oliver. I was oblivious to everything. Oliver was my sanctuary for times like this, but I couldn't turn to him now. He probably wouldn't even care. That's what hurt me the most.

That's when I realized I needed Oliver. Wait, not just needed, I _loved _Oliver. Without him, I was nothing.

Hot tears fell down like waterfalls, but it mixed with the rain and I could barely tell anymore. I stared at Oliver's blurry head, then turned around and ran. Not to any particular place; I just ran.

All of this was too hard for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed across the street, crying heavily. If I'd have been paying attention, I might have seen the bright headlights heading right toward me. Of course, I didn't.

I turned around, but all I could do was stand still, frozen. The rain pattered down all around me, but I didn't seem to notice.

The car was sliding everywhere. I just stared at it, and when it came closer, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the ground. The car was gone, and there was a strong pair of arms holding me tight. I sniffled and glanced at the person beside me.

Imagine my surprise when my blue eyes locked with his brown ones.

"Oliver…" I murmured. "Why? Since you hated me so much, why did you save me?"

"I've realized something… all these days we haven't been speaking, I've been thinking about you nonstop. You're my everything, Lilly. Without you, I'd be nowhere. That fight was stupid. I apologize for everything."

He was being sincere. I could tell.

"Oh Oliver… I feel the exact same way. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I was acting so stupid that day. I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." Oliver smiled lightly.

His arms were still around me, and at that comment, he tightened them up.

My sanctuary was back.

"Oliver, let's promise to never let that happen again."

"I promise."

We locked pinkies and grinned.

I snuggled into Oliver, gaining his warmth and love. I've missed that.

When I tilted my head up to look at him, he was looking down at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He turned away, hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Just tell me Oliver." I sat up and stared him straight in the eye.

"Well… you're beautiful, Lilly."

"Aww, shut up Oliver, stop joking." I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm not kidding around, Lilly." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

My breath caught in my throat.

_Did he just say I was beautiful?_

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Ollie," I said, giggling.

He grinned genuinely, then leaned back on his hands.

I turned to him, and deciding rationally to do something completely out of the ordinary, I leaned over and kissed him.

He topped back in surprise, causing me to fall onto him.

Our lips were still locked, and my hand wrapped up with his. My other hand was running freely through his messy hair and I felt his hand slowly reach up to my cheek. He brushed it softly, and then we broke apart.

The rain and the fog had disappeared almost instantly and all the gloom was gone.

"Aha, I guess we were the reason why the world was sad." I said.

"But we're happy again and now so is everything else!" His face brightened and he stood up, dragging me with him.

He lifted me onto his back and started running around and spinning. I was laughing hard, until a door popped open to our right.

"GET OFF MY LAWN YOU CRAZY YOUNGINS!" someone called.

Oliver and I stood there in shock, then he dropped me carefully and we took off running.

Once we were back at my house, we broke down in hysterics. Oliver fell to the ground and I started gasping for breath.

"Next time, be careful where you choose to almost be killed, Lilly!" he exclaimed.

"Not like I can choose those things. Silly boy." I rolled my eyes and whacked his arm.

"I'm glad we're back to normal. I've missed you sooooo much." I leaned over and gave him another huge hug. "Now say something adorkable so I can laugh. Or just fall over." I giggled.

"Pshh, no. I'm just naturally funny. See, you're already laughing!" He smirked, then winked at me.

"In your dreams, darling."

"Oh yes you're always in mine."

I raised my eyebrows and he grinned.

I reached over and pushed him. He, startled, hit the ground immediately, then looked up at me.

"Thanks for that," he muttered.

I laughed. "You're always funny when you fall."

"I always fall when I'm around a beautiful girl."

"No more of that mushy stuff. C'mon, let's go do something fun and make up for the days we lost being together!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

He struggled to keep up with me, but once he did, we were walking side by side, holding hands.

Everything was back to normal. Thank God.

No more heartaches. No more raindrops. No more not having Oliver.

He was all mine. Forever and ever.

Well, atleast until it rains again.


End file.
